Let me be your God
by Sabbia Scura
Summary: Sasuke's a monk, but a certain demon doesn't like how Sasuke is living his life. So the demon fox decides to give Sasuke a new God. KyuuSasu. Rated M. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Someone speaking in someone else's mind**

XXX

"Amen," Sasuke finished the prayer out loud, as was custom. He carefully let his rosary hit his collar bone. He finished all his prayers for the day. A small smile made it's way to his face, life was peaceful. The church was dark and cool. Only one candle was lit to help the young monk find his way around. He jumped hearing the loud crack of thunder and flash of lightning. Instinctively, he inched towards the light, away from the dancing shadows.

He made the sign of the cross and took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"The Lord is my Shepherd, I shall not want..."

**What's the point of praying?** Sasuke was shocked to hear the voice. He spun around, but no one was there.

"He makes me lie down in green pastures. He leads me beside still waters, He restores my soul..."

A sudden burst of cold air came through one of the tapestries hanging over one of the holes in the wall. It made the small flame flicker. Sasuke's chest rose and fell in fear. What was going on?

"He leads me in paths of righteousness for His name's sake..."

**Aw, that's cute, you're scared!** The voice came again, echoing in Sasuke's mind. Sasuke swallowed hard and held his rosary tight in his hand. He felt a hand grip around his own, but nothing was there. He swallowed hard again and sat back down in one of the pews.

_It's just my imagination...it's just my imagination...the devil is playing tricks on me..._

**Close but not quite.** Sasuke shivered, holding his rosary tighter.

"Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil; for You are with me; Your rod and Your staff, they comfort me." He started to calm down and he felt the warmth of his monks cloak wrapping around him in comfort.

**I can give you a comforting staff if you want.** Sasuke shook his head, trying to get rid of the voice. He felt warm hands run from the back of his neck down his chest. He looked behind him, again seeing no one.

"A-amen," Sasuke stuttered, finally easing his grip on his rosary.

"A-a-a-a-a-a...that sounds good coming from you," The voice was closer...a lot closer. Sasuke looked beside him, seeing a man with tan skin, bright red eyes and long red hair tied back into a low ponytail. He gave a sharp-toothed smile to Sasuke, his arm resting on the back on the pew, ready to grab the monk in case he decided to make a run for it. His legs were crossed casually and his other hand resting on them.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, scooting away from him.

"Name's Kyuubi," Kyuubi answered back, leaning closer to Sasuke. He placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder pulling him closer.

Sasuke's eyes went wide as he tried to pull away, only to be pulled back. Kyuubi watched him curiously, a smirk planted on his face.

"I...need to get going, I-"

"Get going doing what?" Kyuubi interrupted, his smirk widening. He stopped the violent lurch Sasuke gave in attempt to get away. Kyuubi just pulled him closer. "More praying? Why should a beautiful young man like yourself waste their time with praying?" Sasuke tensed and shivered when Kyuubi pushed him down onto the hard wood of the pews. Kyuubi straddled him and leaned close to Sasuke's face, touching their foreheads.

"Praying is a conversation with God, it-"

"Sounds more like a one-sided conversation to me," Kyuubi interrupted again, smirking as he gazed into those wide, dark eyes. He leaned closer, so their lips barely brushed together.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Sasuke tried to move away, but he couldn't break contact with the bright red eyes of the other man.

"You seem stressed," Kyuubi said, still staring in Sasuke's eyes. "Do you monks never relax?" Kyuubi gently kissed him, moving his lips along the inexperienced ones. He ran his hands along Sasuke's sides. He licked his lips and parted from the raven.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he tried to retreat into the wood of the pew.

"How..." He stuttered, Kyuubi smiled.

"How what?" Kyuubi mumbled against the quivering lips.

"How could you commit a sin in the House of God?" Sasuke tried to push Kyuubi away, time was of the essence.

"So? What are you going to do about it?"

"Punish myself! When you sin after the hours of Confession you must punish yourself by pain!" Sasuke managed to get out from under Kyuubi and shot out of the building. Kyuubi watched him run away, it was amusing.

"I wonder how he punishes himself..." Kyuubi mussed, laying on his stomach and holding his head up with his hand. The pew was so uncomfortable.

A whipping sound followed by a grunt of pain and a sharp intake of breath filled Sasuke's room. It was customary for monks to whip themselves as punishment. His back dripped in blond from the fresh cuts, and reopened old ones. He ran his fingers through his hair, unlike other monks, he was allowed to keep his, like a few others in the Sanctuary. He bit his lip in pain, he would take a warm bath to cleanse the wounds. He walked out after putting his robe back on. He walked slightly stiff, it hurt to move to much.

Once he started to run the hot water he sighed as he removed the cloak. He carefully took off his rosary and placed it neatly on the folded robe, next was his pants. He undid the rope belt, but he didn't get far before he felt the warm hands around his, stopping his movements.

"Why do you do that to yourself?" Kyuubi placed his chin on Sasuke's shoulder.

"It's to purify my soul, it-"

"Purify my ass," Kyuubi growled, forcing Sasuke against the wall. He held him there as he inspected the back. It was covered in scars and new scratches. Kyuubi slowly leaned close to his back and licked the new marks, they instantly healed, leaving nothing but red marks from the blood. He slowly licked the old scars, only to have them disappear and leave nothing but the smooth skin Sasuke once had. He ran his hands along the back, smirking at his handy work.

"That's much better," He said, kissing the back of Sasuke's neck.

"How...how did you do that?" Sasuke ducked under Kyuubi's arms, watching him. Kyuubi smiled and held a finger to his lips and disappeared. Sasuke looked around frantically and then saw Naruto watching him.

"You OK, Sasuke?" He asked, grabbing some herbs off one of the shelves. Sasuke nodded and gave a feeble smile.

"Yeah, just tired..." He answered back, taking off his pants and getting into the hot bath. It felt good. Naruto smiled back and left quickly, he knew that Sasuke liked his privacy.

Sasuke submersed himself further into the water. He was relaxed and peaceful, until Kyuubi had to ruin it. Sasuke opened his eyes and found the red head looking at him, in the water with him.

"How do you do?"

"Get out!" Sasuke yelled, his hits doing nothing to hurt Kyuubi. Kyuubi smiled and held Sasuke's face in his hands, looking into his eyes.

"Sasuke," He said, "Look into my eyes. You don't see anything else, you don't concentrate on anything else. Just me." Sasuke found himself losing his rationality. He relaxed and his eyes fogged over. Kyuubi smirked and leaned closer to him, brushing their lips together.

"Now tell me...why did such a beautiful, young man like yourself come to a place like this?" He gently kissed Sasuke, the monk tasted so good. He finally stopped and looked in Sasuke's eyes again, seeing the blank black orbs stare into his.

"Brought here by traveling monk...from Japan. Put on a ship by parents and sailed to Holland by accident. Monk brought me back here, to England. I was raised here," He answered in a monotone voice.

"Do you speak any Japanese?"

"_Hai._ (Yes)" Kyuubi smiled and leaned close to him.

"_Anata wa akuma to wa nani ka shitte imasu ka? _(Do you know what a demon is?)" Kyuubi kissed Sasuke again, pushing his tongue into the monks mouth. He slowly moved his knee between the raven's legs and rubbed gently. Sasuke moved slightly and moaned into Kyuubi's mouth. Kyuubi parted from him again and waited for the answer.

"_Hai,_" Sasuke mumbled back. Kyuubi smirked and released him from the trance.

"Well there you go," He chuckled, seeing the fear appear on Sasuke's face. Just as soon as the monk realized it, Kyuubi was gone.

XXX

Sasuke laid down on his bed. It was pretty uncomfortable, but it worked. The sheets were scratchy and cold through most of the night. Again, they worked. He laid on his back, looking up at the old ceiling. How could a demon have entered the Sacred Sanctuary of the Lord?

"How indeed. Maybe it's not that holy after all...wait, I take that back. It is pretty holey. Just not sacred," Kyuubi said, he was laying bedside Sasuke. The raven jumped and almost fell off the bed, if it wasn't for Kyuubi catching him.

"How did you-"

"You already know the answer to that," Kyuubi answered, already knowing the rest of the unsaid question. He smiled at Sasuke and pinned him to the bed. "Have you ever felt pleasure before, Sasuke?"

"I've felt the pleasure of serving the Lord," He answered sternly. Fear was apparent in both his eyes and voice, he was facing a demon. But he refused to show weakness.

Kyuubi smirked and leaned closer to the pale neck.

"Oh, not that kind of pleasure, the good kind. The kind that draws you into a sinful heaven," Kyuubi kissed the neck, mumbling as he spoke. He felt Sasuke struggle against him, but it was futile. The demon was sick of waiting for his prey.

He kissed the neck and licked a line from the jugular to the corner of Sasuke's mouth.

"Stop!" Sasuke half yelled, half whined. Kyuubi smiled at him.

"No my sweet little kitten, you are mine. I claimed you a long, long time ago. My little raven, your just like a little cat. And your mine," Kyuubi answered, shoving his tongue in Sasuke's mouth. The raven bit back, twisting and turning his body, trying to get away. Kyuubi parted and looked into Sasuke's eyes, seeing fear and defiance.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked, he didn't want to admit it, but it felt good. His whole life he was kept sheltered from things like this. And it felt so damn good to finally realize what this felt like. His body was reacting in ways he never knew were possible.

"Because your mine, and I hate to see you torture yourself like this. You starve yourself, I can see your damn ribs. You whip yourself and all you do everyday is pray, pray, PRAY! If your damn god loves you so much, where is he now?" Kyuubi ran a hand along Sasuke's face. He was as beautiful as a raven, yet as defenseless and innocent as a little kitten. Either way he was beautiful and cute. And he was all Kyuubi's.

Sasuke bit his lip when Kyuubi nipped at his neck. It felt so good! He shivered as Kyuubi removed his robe and shirt. He felt better out of the scratchy wool. Now if only the pants could go. He kicked his legs in an attempt to get rid of them.

"Patience, my kitten, patience," Kyuubi chuckled. He kissed the raven again and rubbed his hand between Sasuke's legs. He smirked when he felt the growing need twitch under his ministrations. His little raven was so needy.

All thought was gone from Sasuke's mind. He forgot about the rules and laws he grew up by, all he could think about was Kyuubi and the pleasure he was giving.

"Oh, why are you getting so excited? We haven't even started," Kyuubi chuckled, licking one of Sasuke's erect nipples. The monk let out a loud moan and arched his back.

_What could be more pleasurable than this?_

**Oh, plenty.** Kyuubi kissed his stomach and teasingly kissed the dent in the wool pants as he undid the rope belt. He waited so long to see how the small child he so carefully picked had grown out. And he wasn't disappointed. Sasuke filled out nicely when he hit puberty.

Kyuubi looked at his raven and licked his lips.

"Looks delicious," He smirked as he licked the hard member. Sasuke let out a loud moan and bucked, only to have his hips held down by Kyuubi's strong hands.

"Please don't stop..." Sasuke whined, what was he doing? He was begging for something and he didn't even know what it was.

"It's called sex," Kyuubi replied. He quickly clamped a hand over Sasuke's mouth and listened. "Shh, shh."

"Sasuke?" Naruto knocked on the door, he heard some noise coming from his friend's room. He got no response. He knocked again, maybe Sasuke was sleeping. Still nothing. He knocked again, getting slightly worried. Kyuubi glared at the door and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I was sleeping," Kyuubi said, mimicking Sasuke's voice perfectly. "I'm not feeling very good."

"Oh, hope you get better, I'll pray for you," Naruto said, then walked off.

Kyuubi smirked and removed his hand from Sasuke's mouth.

"Want to take this someplace else?" He asked, kissing Sasuke again while rubbing the member. Sasuke moaned and bucked again, not caring anymore about the rules and commandments. Kyuubi smirked and made them both disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke opened his eyes, they were coated over in pleasure, but he just noticed his surroundings changed. The room was red and orange, the bright colors looked a lot better than the dull gray of the Sanctuary. The drapes were over the window and they were laying on a very soft bed with thick sheets. Sasuke moaned and gripped Kyuubi's hair, forcing him closer to his neck. The demon ran his hands along Sasuke's smooth body, he liked it so much better than when his little raven was covered with scars and bed sores. Sasuke whined again, wanting Kyuubi to kiss him again, the demon was more than happy to reply.

Kyuubi held Sasuke's head in both of his hands and began to move his lips against the inexperienced ones. Sasuke felt Kyuubi's tongue run against his, mixing their saliva. He didn't know what to do, but he tried moving his tongue back, the shudder from Kyuubi told him he guessed right. Everything was going fine, until Sasuke got a sudden air of defiance.

"Stop," he mumbled at first, his cry not being heard by Kyuubi. "Stop!"

"What's wrong?" Kyuubi asked, looking at Sasuke with worried eyes, running his hand through Sasuke's hair in a calming fashion. Sasuke looked away from him, and hissed slightly.

"Stop. I just can't betray my service to the Lord after all these years," he said. Kyuubi bit back a growl. He knew it was going to be hard to break Sasuke of his religious habits, but now the raven was denying the pleasure he was in dire need of.

"You're 'service'," Kyuubi spat the word, "has cost you half of your damn life. Just stop it, just have fun and relax, go wild."

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth as Kyuubi nuzzled his neck, rubbing his member gently.

"Stop," he whined out desperately, bucking his hips due to Kyuubi's ministrations. Kyuubi refused to appeal to the wishes and continued pleasuring his little raven. Sasuke moaned and bucked again, feeling his resolve slipping.

Kyuubi took off his shirt and kissed Sasuke while undoing the belt on his pants, slipping them off. Sasuke looked at Kyuubi's chest and stomach. His body was more broad compared to Sasuke's thin, lithe one. The abs on the demon was something Sasuke had never seen before, he's only seen flat, starved stomachs his whole life. To say in short, Kyuubi was fit and very handsome. Sasuke was afraid to look at Kyuubi's erect member.

"Shh, it's OK," Kyuubi cooed, grabbing Sasuke's hand and directing it to his cock. "Feel it? Do you want it, Sasuke?" Sasuke panted and shut his eyes, his resolve his almost gone, but he had no argument to what Kyuubi was offering him. Sasuke gave a small nod, swallowing hard, he didn't know what Kyuubi was asking him, but he didn't want this pleasure to end.

"Sasuke, do you know why people believe in God? The real reason?" Kyuubi whispered to him softly, kissing the corner of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke thought for a bit, staring at the ceiling.

"Fear," he finally answered, earning a kiss for his reward.

"That's correct. I'll be your god, I'll keep you safe. I'll never let anyone hurt you. I can even promise you eternal life," Kyuubi whispered lovingly, placing three of his fingers at Sasuke's mouth. Immediately Sasuke began to suck on them, coating them with saliva.

The fingers were removed and one shoved inside Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke arched his back and clenched his teeth. It hurt really badly, but at the same time it felt so good. He was so used to pain by now it took on a very small pleasuring air. Kyuubi smirked and shoved another one inside Sasuke, parting them like scissors.

"Ah!" Sasuke moaned out, closing his eyes.

"Oh, we're only beginning," he whispered in Sasuke's ear, receiving a buck from Sasuke's hips. Kyuubi chuckled and continued scissoring Sasuke's entrance, wanting him to moan out more. He finally shoved a third finger in, hearing the hiss radiate from the pale throat. Sasuke clinched Kyuubi's red hair and forced him closer to his neck. His whole resolve, everything he believed in was gone, Kyuubi said he would be Sasuke's god, and so he was. As long as he was safe and had security, he was happy.

Kyuubi took his fingers out of Sasuke and smiled at the raven, gently rubbing some lube onto his own member. He smiled at Sasuke and positioned himself, he waited to long to wait another second.

"Ready?" He whispered gently against Sasuke's lips, feeling them tremble and to see Sasuke give a small nod. Before he thrust in, he kissed Sasuke and shoved his tongue into the mouth. He then shoved himself all the way, giving a low groan at the extreme tightness and warmth. He heard Sasuke give a scream into his mouth, but it was muffled and soon turned into a low groan. Kyuubi shivered himself and began a very slow, gentle pace, watching Sasuke's expressions. They were delicious, the black eyes were coated over in pleasure and the mouth open, taking deep breaths as the black hair was plastered to the pale face.

Over a few minutes, Kyuubi quickened his pace, giving a small groan as Sasuke moaned loudly, gripping Kyuubi's shoulders, his nails digging into the tan flesh. Kyuubi smiled and sped up, going harder also, making Sasuke arch his back and scream in pain and pleasure, Kyuubi wasn't holding back this time. The demon placed his head near Sasuke's neck and nuzzled it, whispering hotly.

"Do you want eternal life, Sasuke? To be protected and loved by me?" Kyuubi whispered, feeling the nod Sasuke gave him with a groan.

"Yes, please!" Kyuubi smirked as he gently nipped the neck, that wasn't part of him making Sasuke into a demon, but it was just something he wanted to do. Sasuke already becoming a demon, as they were having sex, Sasuke didn't even notice the changes he was going through.

XXX

A few weeks later, Naruto was in the church praying for Sasuke's safety, he was so worried about his friend. It wasn't until he heard the door to the church open that he turned around, he was the only one where that day. His blue eyes opened in shock as Sasuke walked in, the pale skin radiant with health, the black hair having a dark luster and a playful gleam in the black eyes. Sasuke wasn't dressed in his normal monk clothes either, he wore a dark brown, almost black, trench coat, baggy pants with many pockets and a loose shirt. They were clothes Naruto had never seen.

"Sasuke! Where have you been, I've been worried sick!" Naruto said, running over to Sasuke and hugging him, feeling the raven hug back.

"I found something better than this place, Naruto, I want you to come with me," Sasuke said, his eyes flashing a dark red with black swirls in the color before going back to black.

"But, what about God and this Monastery?"

"Forget them, I found a better God," Sasuke said happily, smiling, his teeth white and shining. Naruto stared at Sasuke with shocked eyes, swallowing.

"How? What God is better than our Lord and Savior?"

Kyuubi smiled as he leaned against a pew, making Naruto jump from his sudden appearance.

"He didn't want to leave you behind before we traveled the world," Kyuubi chuckled, holding out his hand. "Well, want to come, Naruto?"

Naruto looked at the offered hand and then at Sasuke, seeing the flash of red in the eyes that disappeared as fast as it appeared. He swallowed and looked back at Sasuke, then at the hand again.

XXX

Please, do not send me your preachings over religion. I could really not care less. ^-^ Thank you!

Sabbia: Done with this one shot! Yes!

Naruto: What happens at the end?

Sabbia: Whatever you want to happen.


End file.
